My Hero
by Hazen Yano
Summary: Lucy and "The big Pervert" are rivals, but will love blossom from there constant disputes? Well, sorry for the short Summary, BixLu one-shot! Hope you like! Got inspiration from a Manga named "My Hero" So please enjoy! Please R&R F&F PLEASE! Sorry bad summary!


**BixLu! YES! LOVE THIS PAIRING! One-shot! BixLu One-shot! Hope you like! I don't know why I always think of this pairing to be very cute! **

**Mikey-nii: Relax! Gosh! recently you've been acting hyperactive! What the hell is wrong with you?**

**Me: Well...I'm just happy that I get to enjoy writing my crack pairings...so yeah...**

**Mikey-nii: Well whatever. I'll do the the disclaimer...**

**Me: OKAY! **

**Mikey-nii: Yaya doesn't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. **

**Me: Alright! On with the story! By the way, where's Nano-nii? **

**Mikey-nii: Don't know, he was here on chapter 6 of "Babysitting?" **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy's POV: **

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Today was just going to be a good day, I could feel it! I just know that pervert won't be bothering me today! I was walking from my house, and heading towards Vermilion High.

A very old school that I had grown to care and love it since I was a little girl. Nothing much had changed. It had flowers blooming and it's Sakura radiating brightly during the season of warmth. Though, it was freezing winter. I walked carefully around the ice that had been left in the floor and continued to walk straight away.

As soon as I walked into the school I had been prepared to face the kid that I always disliked. And as I expected, it was non other than _Him_ Who had been right in front of may face when I had walked in the door.

"Morning Cheerleader!" He said.

"Morning Pervert!" I replied, with a tick mark on my head and our heads banged together. We always do this. Getting angry and in each others face 24/7.

"Lu-chan! Come here!" I heard Levy-chan call me over. She pulled me away from the Pervert and took me to the group of fangirls. There they were blushing and shrieking in excitement. I tried to see what they were fangirling over than non other than the famous Laxus. He had been smiling in a photo that they held tightly together. Laxus was a good friend of mine, but I didn't have a crush on him. Rather I liked someone else.

"Kyaa! I wish he'd ask me out!" squealed on girl with a darker red color blush than usual. I couldn't help but to smile. These girls really liked Laxus, even though, they only like his appearance.

"Hey girls! I could give you an autograph for ya!Just line up!" said the pervert. All the girls looked at him angrily.

"No one asked for your autograph!" They said, everyone kicked him and pushed him away.

That there was one of Laxus's Henchman, Bickslow. I only met him a year ago, but deep down, I had some feelings.

"How come this isn't working!" he clutched his head " I was sure if hung out with him more than usual, I would become more popular with the girls!"

I tick mark appeared on my head. "Your ulterior motive is to obvious, such a trick wouldn't even work, you pervert!"

"What you just say, cheerleader!?" He his forehead with mine.

"I said it wasn't going to work you big pervert!"

"Shut up! This has nothing to with you, cheerleader!" He screamed.

"Their having the daily quarrel." Said Mirajane, the beautiful girlfriend of Laxus, who was also my close friend. After about a few days, it became a daily thing.

"Why do you continue to argue with him? It's obvious that you like him." said Levy-chan. "Why do you even like him anyway?"

"Well yes. But that's because of what happened last year, it was about a week after the opening ceremony. We had P.E that day and I was walking back with you, feeling sore. And then, I saw this guy sitting on the bench near by. He seemed to be reading a weird magazine. So I waled to him and he seemed to see that i was looking at what he was and got surprised. It seemed like a fashion magazine. In the end, I started talking to him. And well, when I told him that girls like sweet people and liked to be treated with kindness, he said thanks and started writing notes about girls. And well after I told him, he had a really cute face expression that I couldn't resist. But when he said thanks, he said that he was thankful that there was GUYS who understood a girls heart. Which, later on made me his rival."

"And then your fell rock bottom for him huh?" She said. I simply nodded.

"But I'm glad he isn't popular with the girls, other wise I wouldn't like him ever!" I said gleefully.

"Lu-chan" Levy-chan Sweat-dropped. "Isn't that a little mean."

"No it isn't!" I say cheerfully. I really did like him and all, but I couldn't really say that straight on to his face!

"Well, whatever Lu-chan, but tomorrow starts winter break why not try asking him out to the nearby shrine. That way, you two could start to get along with each other." I blushed, but nodded. Levy-chan giggled at my embarrassed reaction.

Winter break came in fast. On Christmas night, I had went to the nearby shrine. I had already asked Bickslow out to hang out with me, but he said that he wasn't feeling well. So I went alone.

After winter break everything had felt wierd and I felt like something bad was going to happened. I didn't know what, but it was something.

I went in the classroom, and saw Levy-chan sitting near my desk. I called her out and we just started talking like usual. Then Someone entered the classroom. It was non other than the rival that I had fallen for. Bickslow stood there and everyone looked at him as if he had seemed odd. All of a sudden all the girls had come and ran over to him to talk to him.

"Bickslow has changed appearance..." I mumbled to myself. I was sad. Now, that he was popular, he was very busy with the girls around him, and he wouldn't be able to my friend like before. He might turn into a bugger pervert than before...he might get another girl...

I looked down and reflect on what my feelings were. I knew that I had fallen for Bickslow back then, but I didn't know that he would change...Bickslow looked even more handsome. He looked really sexy and everything. No girl was going to resist him now...and I was going to be left behind...

When class was over and it was time for our break, I was a little depressed. I walked out the class and was headed towards the roof, even though it was cold, I really needed to cool down my head a little. When I reached the stairway, I spotted Bickslow surrounded by girls who were smuthering him. Everyone was blushing. It was a little disappointing. But I couldn't do anything...

I walked up the stairs and I saw that Bickslow looked at me, he laid out his large tongue like usual. But I simply ignored. Not angrily but sadly. He kept staring, but with disappointment...

Once It was time to go home, Levy-chan had come to tell me that we were going to walk together home. I agreed with her, but told her that I needed to go to the bathroom real quick. When I was heading Back to my class, I intersected with something I might wasn't suppose to see. I hid behind the wall. There stood non other than the Bickslow, but with a younger freshmen student that I didn't recognize. The young girl held out a box of chocolate and a letter. After she had said that he could have it, she ran off somewhere towards my direction. Though, Bickslow ran after her, but after he had seen me. He stopped to try to talk to me.

"Luce! There you are! Hey what do think, I look sexier now that I changed how I looked huh?" He said. I felt so sad.

"I guess, this is the feeling you get when you fall for someone." I whispered, I didn't expect him to hear me so I walked off and without even knowing it, I felt Bickslow grab my arm and pull me into a hug. I gasped.

"So my assumption was right." He had my head ducked so that I couldn't see anything. I guess the cats now out of the bag huh...

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Shit...

"That you were in love with me." He said. Great, he's going to make fun of me.

"Go ahead laugh." I said. I still couldn't see, but I felt his grasp tightened.

"Who do you think I am Lu. I won't laugh at you." He said. I blushed, wait, he never called me "Lu" before...

"Huh?" He wasn't?

"I'm not going to laugh because I'm in love with you too, cheerleader." He said. I blushed a deep red and then turned to see his face. He was blushing a deep red. I blushed an even darker red, and so did he. I looked at him in the eyes.

He had no hesitation, he grabbed the sides of my face gently, and kissed me. It was short and sweet. I looked at him and stared.

"I guess you know that I love you huh?" I say.

"Yeah, and I really Love you Lu~"

End

* * *

**Hello! Yeah, so I got inspiration from this Manga, and I really didn't get the title, but, I thought, why not write a BixLu. Well yeah, sorry it's not that good. **

**Mikey-nii: There isn't that much dialogue...**

**Me: Yeah, I know, and by the way, I hope you realize that I am no longer the "BlackRoseDragon89" I am Now Hazen yano! Yeah! So yeah...you could still call me yaya, or Yadi if you want, I really don't mind. **

**Mikey: Where did that name come from, I swear I know it from somewhere. **

**Me: Yup! Its actaull from my Fairy Tail And Kuroko no Basket Crossover! please read it if you can! and please review, I have yet to actually get one! **

**Mikey-nii: Sucks to be you!**

**Me: Shut up! Anyway! I do hope you liked the one-shot! Janee~! **

**Mikey-nii and Yadi out! ~~**


End file.
